Yuuzhan Vong
Die Yuuzhan Vong (Kinder von Yun-Yuuzhan, oft kurz als Vong bezeichnet, was auf sie jedoch beleidigend wirkt) sind eine außergalaktische Spezies, die 25 NSY in die Galaxis einfiel, um sie zu erobern. Beschreibung Die Yuuzhan Vong ähneln Menschen, sind aber größer und schwerer und haben einen geringeren Haarwuchs. Falls sie doch Kopfbehaarung tragen ist diese meist länger als bei Menschen gehalten. Ihre Lebensspanne übersteigt die eines durchschnittlichen Menschen um etwa das Dreifache. Die Hautfarbe der Vong variiert zwischen Grau, Blau, Grün oder Gelb. Außerdem haben die Yuuzhan Vong zahlreiche Tätowierungen, Narben und Bioimplantate, die Kastenzugehörigkeit, Rang, Gesellschaftliche Stellung zeigen, oder bei der Arbeit helfen. Im Gegensatz zu Menschen fehlen ihnen auch Nieren und ihr Blut ist schwarz. Ihre Körper verfügen meist über zahlreiche selbstzugefügte Wunden und Verstümmelungen. Der Schädel der Yuuzhan Vong weist meist eine flache Stirn und lange Ohren auf und erscheint durch Deformation im Ganzen etwas unproportional. Die Yuuzhan Vong haben in der Regel auch sehr kurze Nasen, die an die eines menschlichen Totenschädles erinnern. Unter ihren Augen befinden sich blaue Tränensäcke die als Schönheitsmale gelten. Zudem ist ihr Nervensystem so konzipiert, dass es weit mehr Schmerzen ertragen kann als das der Menschen. Außerdem sind sie nicht in der Lage die Macht zu spüren. Sie können somit auch nicht in der Macht aufgespürt werden und Macht-Fähigkeiten wie Geistestrick und Würgegriff können keinen Einfluss auf sie nehmen, selbst für einen Jedi-Meister ist dies absolut unmöglich. Kastensystem und Lebensweise Die Gesellschaft der Yuuzhan Vong ist in Kasten organisiert. Jede Kaste hat ihren eigenen Aufgabenbereich. Man wird in seine Kaste geboren und hat keine Möglichkeit die Kaste zu wechseln, außer man wird ein Beschämter. Neben der Unterteilung in Kasten gibt es auch noch die Unterscheidung der Domänen. Die Domäne ist, ähnlich wie der Clan, ein großer familiärer Zusammenschluss. Mitglieder einer Domäne halten meist zusammen und arbeiten und leben am gleichen Ort. An den Tattoo, Narben und Bioimplantaten kann man die Kasten- und Domänenzugehörigkeit und den Rang innerhalb der Kaste erkennen. Die Kinder einer Domäne werden ihren Eltern schon kurz nach deren Geburt weggenommen und gemeinsam in einer Krippe großgezogen, betreut von ihren Krippeneltern. Ihre leiblichen Eltern lernen sie meist erst als Erwachsene kennen. Deformierte Kinder werden gleich getötet. Zwillingsgeburten sind sehr selten und werden als großes Ereignis gedeutet da diesen Zwillingen eine besondere Zukunft bevorsteht. Meist tötet ein Zwilling den anderen um sein Schicksal zu erfüllen, wie es auch Shimmra Jamaane tat. Die einzelnen Kasten sind: Höchster Oberlord: Die höchste Kaste die stets nur ein Mitglied enthalten kann. Alle anderen Kasten sind dem Oberlord unterstellt, da in Fragen der Kriegführung, der Religion oder der Verwaltung alleine er das letzte Wort hat. Die Yuuzhan Vong glauben dass der Oberlord in direkter Verbindung mit dem Schöpfergott Yun-Yuuzhan steht. Krieger: Die Kriegerkaste stellt die Armee der Yuuzhan Vong und ist eine der größten Kasten. Krieger sind etwas größer, stärker und aggressiver als ihre Artgenossen und werden von frühester Kindheit an für den Kampf ausgebildet. Sie tragen Vonduun-Krabben-Rüstungen und verwenden im Kampf Amphistäbe. Der Schutzgott der Krieger ist Yun-Yammka, der Schlächter. Die Ränge innerhalb der Kriegerkaste sind (in absteigender Reihenfolge): Kriegsmeister, Hochkommandant, Kommandant, Subaltern-Offizier, Krieger. Priester: Die Priester sind die Stützen der theokratischen Vong-Gegsellschaft. Jeder Gott der Yuuzhan-Vong vefügt über eine andere Priesterschaft die ihn anbetet und verehrt. Die Ränge innerhalb der Priesterkaste sind (in absteigender Reihenfolge): Oberster Hohepriester (Hohepriester Yun-Yuuzhans), Hohepriester, Priester, Seher und Novize. Verwalter: Die Verwalterkaste sorgt für das Funktionieren der Yuuzhan-Vong-Gesellschaft und kümmern sich um Bürokratie, Handel, Wirtschaft und die Verwaltung und Arbeitszuteilung der Massen an Sklaven. Die Schutzgottheit der Verwalter ist Yun-Harla, die Listenreiche. Die Ränge innerhalb der Verwalterkaste sind (in absteigender Reihenfolge): Hochpräfekt, Präfekt, Konsul, Exekutor und Wächter. Gestalter: Die Gestalter sind die Wissenschaftler der Yuuzhan Vong, die neue lebende Technologien erfinden oder alte verbessern. Gestalter sind meist kleiner und weniger kräftig als andere Yuuzhan-Vong. Die Haartracht der Gestalter ist aufwendig und meist an das Nervensystem gekoppelt, sodass die Haare sich wie Lebewesen verhalten und die Stimmung des Gestalters wiedergeben können. Adepten ersetzen zudem eine ihrer Hände durch eine Gestalterhand, welche lebende Werkzeuge enthält, die sie bei ihrer Arbeit unterstützen. Meister verfügen sogar über zwei solche Hände. Die Schutzgottheit der Gestalter ist Yun-Ne'Shel, die Gestaltende. Die Ränge der Gestalterkaste sind (in absteigender Reihenfolge): Meistergestalter, Gestalter, Adept und Schüler. Arbeiter: Die sehr große Arbeiterkaste verrichtet lediglich Hilfsdienste,in Verwaltung, Militär oder alltäglichen Angelegenheiten. Sie setzt sich zusammen aus Yuuzhan Vong die bereits in diese Kaste geboren wurden oder sich in anderen Kasten als unfähig erwiesen sowie aus Sklavenvölkern wie den Chazrach. Obwohl sie eine der niedrigsten Kasten darstellt besitzt sie noch ein wenig Ehre. Beschämte: An unterster Stelle stehen die Beschämten, sie sind ausgestoßen, weil sie ihre Implantate abstoßen oder keine Narben bilden, was nach ihrem Glauben ein Fluch der Götter ist, was sie zu Aussätzigen macht. Sie werden vom Rest der Yuuzhan-Vong-Gesellschaft verachtet, geknechtet und geschlagen und verrichten nur die niedrigsten Arbeiten. Zu dieser Kategorie zählen auch Sklaven. Die Schutzgottheit der Beschämten ist Yun-Shuno. Die Yuuzhan Vong-Gesellschaft ist eine theokratische absolute Monarchie, an deren Spitze der Höchste Oberlord steht, welcher vor allem durch die Religion und die Priester regiert. Zur Zeit des Yuuzhan Vong Krieges war es Shimmra Jamaane. Ihm direkt unterstellt sind die höchsten der einzelnen Kasten: der Hochpräfekt (Verwalter), der Kriegsmeister (Krieger), der älteste Meistergestalter (Gestalter) und der Hohepriester Yun-Yuuzhans (Priester). Die Arbeiter und Beschämten haben keinen Vertreter am Hof des Höchsten Oberlords, sondern unterstehen direkt denen, die sie beschäftigen. Der Herrschaftsanspruch des Höchsten Oberlords wird damit begründet, dass er von Yun-Yuuzhan eingesetzt wurde. Religion Die gesamte Kultur und Lebensweise beruht auf der Polytheistischen Religion. Die Yuuzhan Vong glauben, dass ihr Hauptgott Yun-Yuuzhan das Universum durch Verstümmelung seiner selbst geschaffen hat. Neben Yun-Yuuzhan gibt es noch ein ganzes Pantheon grausamer Götter, die verlangen dass man ihnen durch Blutopfer, Totschlag und Krieg huldigt, wie zum Beispiel Yun-Harla, Yun-Yammka oder Yun-Shuno. Aus Achtung vor ihren Göttern verstümmeln sich die Yuuzhan Vong und begehen Gräueltaten an anderen. Schmerz wird als das zentrale Element in der Religion der Yuuzhan Vong betrachtet, da man nur durch das Aufnehmen des Schmerzes die Vereinigung mit den Göttern erreichen kann. Der Tod wird als notwendig angesehen, weshalb die Yuuzhan Vong weder Schmerzen noch Tod fürchten, ja sich sogar selbst begierig Schmerzen zu ihrer eigenen Erhöhung zufügen. Zudem gaben ihre Götter ihnen den Auftrag das gesamte Universum von allen Maschinen sowie den Ungläubigen die sie benutzen zu säubern, da Maschinen eine Verhöhnung des Lebens und somit eine Blasphemie darstellen. Zudem soll jeder der nicht die Existenz der Götter anerkennt vernichtet werden. Die wichtigsten Gottheiten sind: Yun-Yuuzhan: Yun-Yuuzhan ist der Schöpfergott der Teile seines eigenen Körpers opferte um daraus das Universum, die anderen Götter und die Yuuzhan-Vong (Kinder Yun-Yuuzhans) zu schaffen. Er gab den Yuuzhan-Vong den Auftrag sich alles andere Leben untertan zu machen. Nur der Höchste Oberlord stand angeblich in Kontakt mit ihm. Yun-Yammka: Der Schlächter, Kriegsgott der Yuuzhan Vong und Zwillingsbruder von Yun-Harla. Er wird als Kreatur mit zahllosen Tentakeln dargestellt und der Yammosk wurde nach seinem Abbild geschaffen. Er ist der Schutzgott der Krieger. Yun-Harla: Die Listenreiche, Göttin der List und des Betrugs. Sie wird auch die Verhüllte genannt und ist die Zwillingsschwester von Yun-Yammka. Sie symbolisiert die intrigante List der Politik und ist die Schutzgottheit der Verwalter. Yun-Ne'Shel: Die Gestaltende. Sie kontrolliert die Zyklen und Lebensabläufe in der Natur mit ihren Gestalterhänden und ist die Schutzgottheit der Gestalter. Yun-Txiin und Yun-Q'aah: Die Liebenden. Sie stellen die Liebesgötter der Yuuzhan Vong dar. Beziehungen mit Yuuzhan Vong aus einer anderen Kaste sind verboten und Übertretung führt zur Opferung an die Liebesgötter. Yun-Shuno: Die vieläugige Göttin. Sie ist die Beschützerin und Fürsprecherin der Beschämten und hat deshalb ein etwas groteskes Aussehen. Sie werden von den meisten Yuuzhan Vong etwas aabwertender betrachtet als die übrigen Götter und mit diesen nicht auf eine Stufe gestellt. Technologie Aufgrund ihrer Ablehnung jeglicher Technologie verwenden die Yuuzhan Vong gezüchtete oder geklonte Lebewesen wie Amphistäbe, Vonduun-Krabben-Rüstungen, Ngdin, Dovin Basale, Korallenskipper, Weltschiffe oder Yammosk neben vielen anderen. Geschichte Frühgeschichte Vor der Invasion Zunächst reisten die Yuuzhan Vong ohne bestimmtes Ziel durch die Leere zwischen den Galaxien. Niemand weiß wie lange diese Reise dauerte aber man geht von Jahrhunderten wenn nicht sogar Jahrtausenden aus. In dieser Zeit brachen die alten Konflikte zwischen den Dömanen zum Teil wieder aus und die Vong lebten ihre Aggressionen ohne gemeinsamen Feind aneinander aus. Auch verfielen die Weltschiffe während der langen Reise immer mehr. Zugleich wurden aber bereits erste Aufklärer in die angrenzenden Galaxien ausgesandt. So tauchte schon 3963 VSY ein Aufklärungsschiff der Yuuzhan Vong im Äußeren Rand der bekannten Galaxis auf. Dort machte gerade eine Gruppe Mandalorianer unter dem Kommando von Canderous Ordo Jagd auf Piraten im Crispin-System. Als sie versuchten einen vermeintlichen "Asteroiden" zu zerstören um die Piraten aus ihrem Versteck zu locken reagierte der Asteroid, der in Wahrheit ein Yorik-Stronha war. Es beschoss die Mandalorianer mit Plasmawaffen und trat dann die Flucht an. Die Mandalorianer folgten ihm bis es über den galaktischen Rand hinausflog. Nach diesen ersten Aufklärungen wurde die Galaxis von den Vong als Ziel ihrer Invasion auserkoren und in den nächsten Jahrhunderten folgten weitere Aufklärungsmissionen. Etwa in der Zeit zwischen 229 und 89 VSY tauchte Zonama Sekot im Tingel-Arm der Galaxis im Äußeren Rand auf und fand dort ein neues Zuhause. Eine Erkundungsflotte der Yuuzhan Vong unter Kommandant Zho Krazhmir entdeckte 31 VSY Zonama Sekot und bemerkte die Ähnlichkeit mit Yuuzhan'tar. Aus diesem Grund versuchten die Vong sich auf dem Planeten, welcher bereits von Ferroanern bewohnt war und lebende Raumschiffe für reiche Kunden aus den Kernwelten herstellte, anzusiedeln. Zonamas Biosphäre tötete jedoch alle Vong-Organismen unbewusst ab, was die Yuuzhan Vong in Rage versetzte. Sekot, das vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit erwachte Bewusstsein des Planeten, wollte verhandeln, doch Krazhmir ließ seine Streitkräfte die südliche Hemisphäre bombardieren. Daraufhin setzte sich Sekot mithilfe seiner planetaren biologischen Abwehrsysteme zur Wehr und konnte die Yuuzhan Vong zurückdrängen. Nach einem Jahr der Kämpfe und Scharmützel kam die Jedi Vergere an und suchte nach einer gewaltfreien Lösung des Konflikts. So führte sie den Vong ihre Kräfte vor, welche diese sehr faszinierten und versprach Krazhmir mit ihm zu gehen wenn dieser den Angriff abbräche, was er auch tat. Vergere wurde als "Intima", eine Art Schmusetier und Berater an Elan, die Tochter des Hohepriesters Jakan, übergeben ; ein Schicksal das sie mit vielen anderen Bewohnern der Galaxis teilte die während dieser frühen Vorstöße gefangen genommen wurden. Als die Jedi Anakin Skywalker und Obi Wan Kenobi 29 VSY während ihrer Suche nach Vergere nach Zonama Sekot kamen, fanden sie eine Nachricht von dieser vor in welcher sie von den Yuuzhan Vong berichtete, welche die Ferroaner schlicht Far Outsiders nannten und erzählte dass sie mit ihnen gegangen sei um einen Krieg zu verhindern. Die Nachricht gelangte zwar nach Coruscant, ging in den Wirren der Klonkriege aber verloren. Invasion der Galaxis Die Yuuzhan Vong starteten im Jahr 25 NSY eine Invasion auf die Neue Republik, indem sie anfangs mehrere Planeten im Äußeren Rand als Basis einnahmen. Ihre ersten Späher hatten die Yuuzhan Vong aber schon Jahrzehnte vor der eigentlichen Invasion in die Galaxis geschickt. Zu Beginn des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges wurde der Planet Sernpidal zerstört, indem sie einen Mond des Planeten auf die Oberfläche stürzen ließen. Die Überreste des Planeten wurden nachher verwendet, um an ihm neue Raumschiffe wachsen zu lassen. Im folgenden Krieg mit der Neuen Republik konnten sie die Kontrolle über weit mehr als die Hälfte der Galaxis erringen und für drei Jahre erhalten. Sie eroberten Planeten wie z.B. Coruscant, die „Hauptstadt“ der Neuen Republik, Duro und viele andere Planeten der galaktischen Kernregion. Hinter den Kulissen *Kastenwesen Das Kastenwesen der Yuuzhan Vong ist angelehnt an das Kastenwesen der Hindus, die Kasten der Hindus finden sich dei den Yuuzhan Vong wieder: Priester - Brahmanen, Krieger und Verwalter - Kshatriyas, Gestalter - Vaishyas, Arbeiter - Shudras, Beschämte - Kastenlose (Parias/Dalit) *Eroberungsfeldzug Der religiös begründete Eroberungsfeldzug der Yuuzhan Vong ähnelt den Kreuzzügen der Christen im Mittelalter, oder dem Einfall der Mauren in Spanien. *Das Motiv des "von Gott eingesetzten Herrschers" gab es sowohl bei den Königen und Kaisern des Mittelalters bis ins 18./19. Jahrhundert (siehe "von Gottes Gnadentum"), alsauch in vielen der frühen Hochkulturen, wie den Ägyptern. *Die Yuuzhan Vong und die Borg Die Yuuzhan Vong weisen einige Paralellen mit verschiedenen Star Trek Völkern aus, wie den Borg oder Spezies 8472 auf. **'Die Borg' Die Weltschiffe der Yuuzhan Vong ähneln sehr stark den Borg-Kuben, beide sind groß und schwer bewaffnet. Eine weitere Paralelle ist die Schlacht von Wolf 359, die eine ähnlich große Niederlage wie die Schlacht von Coruscant (27 NSY) darstellt und auch mit den Far Outsiders lassen sich einige Parallelen feststellen. Ähnlich wie die Borg waren die Outsiders eine Bedrohung von Außerhalb, weit weit weg und trotzdem kam es später zu heftigen Auseinandersetzungen. Auch bei Tahiri Veila oder Darth Krayt lassen sich Paralellen feststellen: sie wurden beide zu Yuuzhan Vong, sie wurden, wie die Borg-Drohnen, "assimiliert". Tahiri durch eine Gestalterin, Krayt durch seine Rüstung. Die Yammosk erinnern ebenfalls stark an die Borg-Königin, sie koordinieren ihr Volk, bei der Königin sind es die Drohnen, bei den Yammosk, die Schiffe. Ebenfalls lässt sich beim Äußeren eine Paralelle feststellen, so nutzen die Borg und die Vong beide Implantate, um sich zu verbessern und stärker zu werden. **'Spezies 8472' Ähnlich wie Spezies 8472 waren die Yuuzhan Vong eine Bedrohung, die nicht aus der bekannten Galaxis kam und über fortschrittliche Bio-Technologie verfügte. Auch im Slogan von Spezies 8472 lässt sich eine Paralelle zu den Yuuzhan Vong herstellen. "Die Schwachen werde zugrunde gehen." Quellen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Planet der Verräter'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Knights of the Old Republic'' *Yuuzhan Vong in der Datenbank von StarWars.com Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Humanoiden ! en:Yuuzhan Vong es:Yuuzhan Vong hu:Yuuzhan Vong pt:Yuuzhan Vong pl:Yuuzhan Vongowie